


I don't deserve you

by writeorflight



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeorflight/pseuds/writeorflight
Summary: Evelyn and Helen's Sexual and romantic tension comes to a head.





	I don't deserve you

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, this is my first time posting one of my fan fics. I just can't deal with how much I love this ship.

“I don’t deserve this.” Evelyn thought to herself. Feeling the Super’s lips on her neck. She was so kind so thoughtful. So loving. They hadn’t said it to each other yet. Evelyn felt it. Had started feeling it even before she had gone through with her plans. Before her time in prison. She had felt drawn to this amazing woman. She tried so hard to deny it. To tell herself it was just lust. And god yes there had been a spark between them. A physical chemistry, but it hadn’t been just that. So when Helen had started visiting her in prison she had been racked with guilt and suspicion. No one could forgive her for that betrayal. Elastigirl should not have forgiven her. Except she had continued to come. Enduring all the verbal abuse designed to push her away. And eventually Evelyn broke down and realized Helen cared about her. As strange and unprecedented as that was for her. So she consigned herself to a friendship with the woman she loved. Knowing she didn’t even deserve that. And they grew closer over the years. Through Helen’s divorce with Bob. And when she was released their friendship continued. Evelyn enjoyed Helen’s visits, however careful she was not to cross any boundaries. But some late nights, Helen, cheeks red holding a glass of wine would say something or give her a look. And Evelyn wished for more. No matter how much she didn’t deserve it. Then tonight Helen had been quiet. Normally quite chatty she just stared at Evelyn across the couch. Swirling her wine around in her glass. It had put Evelyn on edge. She had felt like something was going to happen. She found herself uncharacteristically chatting mindlessly about silly things. And Helen slowly shifted towards her on the couch.Then Evelyns voice faltered as Helen slowly leaned across her to place her wine glass on the nightstand. Their closeness made Evelyn gasp softly. Helen smiled at her teasingly. “Is everything alright?” 

“Why didn’t you just stretch it to the table?” Evelyn whispered her voice becoming low and husky in response to the other woman’s closeness. Her eyes drifting to Helen’s lips.

“What would be the fun in that?” Helen murmured before closing the distance between them. Finally kissing her. Pressing her body into Evelyn’s. Evelyn was in shock. Elastigirl was kissing her. Helen noticing her stiffen, pulled back. “Are you alright Evelyn? I...I thought we both...Did I misread...I...I’m sorry.”

Evelyn came out of her shock “Don’t apologize” Her hands moving up to cradle her face. “Its just... I...I just c...Fuck...” She pulled Elastigirl towards her. Their lips crashed together. Their hands roaming and pulling each other closer. Evelyn slipped her hands into Helen’s back pocket squeezing her ass as she pulled her closer into her lap. Helen’s arms slipped around her neck and she moaned into Evelyn’s mouth. Lowering her head to Evelyn’s neck. Nipping and sucking the skin there. Evelyn whimpered. Helen laughed softly and nibbled on Evelyn’s earlobe.

“How would you feel about moving things to your bedroom?” She said as she moved her hand down. Her fingers slipping just underneath the edge of Evelyn’s button down, caressing her bare skin. Evelyn squirmed underneath her. 

“Mmmm...W...w...wait Helen... Are you sure you want...this?”

“I’ve wanted this since I’ve met you. Wanted you since I met you. But its more than that...I love you Evelyn.” Evelyn’s eyes widened. She cupped Helen’s face in her hands and kissed her slowly deeply. 

“I don’t deserve you after what I did...I tried so hard to bury my feelings for you because you deserve so much better than me. But I love you. I can’t help it. You are everything to me.”

“You need to stop thinking about yourself like that Evelyn. You have changed. If being with me would make you happy, I don’t want you to feel guilty about that. Being with you would make me happy too.”

“Being with you would make me very happy Helen.”

Helen smiled. She moved forward pressing her forehead against Evelyn’s. She caressed her cheek. “I’m so glad Evelyn” She leaned forward and slowly pressed her lips against the other woman’s. This time it was slower. Sweeter. When Helen pulled away she saw Evelyn’s eyes were closed. Her cheeks flushed. “Are you alright?” Helen asked. 

“I’m just so...happy. I wanted this, but I never really thought that it was possible...Would...would you like to spend the night?...We don’t have to do anything! I just thought that it would be nice to...hold you.” She was blushing hard and stammering her way through. Helen smiled.

“I would like that very much. Would you like to head to bed now?” Evelyn nodded and they headed towards her bedroom. Evelyn grabbed a long t-shirt and some shorts out of her closet and handed one of each to Helen. 

“Here. You can use these.” She said and she rushed off to the bathroom to change. She wasn’t normally this shy with women. She had always been the one to start things. The one in control. She had always been confident with women. About what she was doing. About how she looked. She had never worried about this before. Helen was just different. She knocked down all of her walls. Left her feeling raw and vulnerable. She left the bathroom and saw Helen lying in her bed wearing her shirt smiling gently at her. 

“I wasn’t sure if there was a side you preferred or...”

“No. That side is fine.” Evelyn murmured as she climbed into bed. Her sheets cool on her side but her breath catching in her throat as Helen moved closer to her. Feeling her warmth radiating from her. Helen placed her hand on Evelyn’s hip and Evelyn whimpered.

“Are you alright?” Helen asked. Her voice huskier than normal and sending shocks of arousal down to her core.

“Yeah.” Evelyn whispered. “I’m just a little nervous...I don’t know why. I’m not normally-” Helen cut her off with a slow kiss.

“Turn around so I can hold you.” She whispered. Evelyn turned around and felt Helen move in close. She could feel her breasts pressing into her back through their shirts. Helen’s arm slipped around her waist. She slipped her fingers underneath Evelyn’s t-shirt and started tracing patterns over her stomach. Slowly, achingly slowly moving her hands towards Evelyn’s breasts but stopping just short. “Is this ok?” she breathed into Evelyn’s ear.

“Yes...Oh fuck I want you Helen.” Helen moaned at the need coming through Evelyn’s voice Evelyn turned in her arms and Helen moved forward kissing Evelyn her tongue slipping into her mouth as her hand moved up to cup Evelyn’s breasts. Her nipples were hard and as Helen brushed her thumb against it Evelyn moaned into her mouth.

“I want to see you” Helen said tugging at Evelyn’s shirt. Evelyn sat up and pulled off her shirt. 

“You too” She said reaching for Helens shirt. Pulling it off she leaned forward pressing herself against Helen, kissing her, threading her fingers through her hair and pulling slightly. She gasped as she felt fingers pulling on her shorts and underwear, stretching to pull them off. They fell back onto the bed. Evelyn ran her hands all over Helen. Moaning at the skin to skin contact. She started moving down the super’s body. Licking and kissing and sucking. Helen moaned and squirmed underneath her. Helen suddenly grabbed Evelyn’s hands and flipped them over. She held Evelyn’s hands over her head and murmured in her ear.

“You first.” She nibbled on her earlobe and Evelyn whimpered, bucking her hips. She pulled back stretching her arms to keep Evelyn’s arms above her head and stared. Looking at Evelyn her eyes simultaneously aroused and vulnerable. Her chest heaving, her long shapely legs pressed together and squirming. “Evelyn, you are so beautiful. I want to worship your body. With my hands. With my lips and tongue. I want to fucking devour you.” Evelyn let out a primal moan. And Helen pressed her lips against Evelyn’s, thrusting her tongue into her mouth as she straddled her. Evelyn moaned into her mouth and her hips jerked into Helen’s. Helen started kissing and nipping Evelyn’s neck. Evelyn moaned loudly. 

“Please” she begged Helen, straining against Helens hands, her back arching, pressing her body against Helen’s. Helen moaned and kissed and licked her way down to Evelyn’s breasts. She took one of her hands, making she the other still held Evelyn’s hands, and cupped one of Evelyn’s breasts. Kneading it and teasing her nipple with her fingers while she sucked and licked the other. Evelyn moaned and her hips bucked underneath her. “Please I need you” Evelyn begged. Helen moaned and moved back up to kiss Evelyn while moving her hand down Evelyn’s stomach, slowly moving it towards Evelyn’s wet cunt changing direction last second to run her hand up and down her inner thighs. Evelyn was shaking, quivering with need. Helen started moving her head back down her body. Evelyn’s moans became more frantic as Helen started kissing and licking her inner thighs. Then she moved so that she was hovering right above her. She could feel her breath on her cunt. Suddenly Helens tongue was on her clit and Evelyn arched her back crying out, unable to look away from the super’s head between her legs. Helen was captivated by the taste and the feel and the smell of Evelyn. Evelyn was bucking her hips against her tongue unable to keep still. Helen released Evelyn’s hands caressing her cheek and tracing her thumb across her lips before moving it down to hold her hips. Helen thrust her tongue inside Evelyn stretching it to reach deeper inside, moaning at her taste, at the feeling of being inside of her. She withdrew her tongue focusing on Evelyn’s clit, the moans coming from Evelyn everytime her tongue moved against her. Helen slipped two fingers into her, curling them. Evelyn’s cries becoming more frantic, her hips thrashing wildly, her now free hands grasping at the sheets. Then she came, her hips jerking against Helen’s tongue and fingers. Helen waited until she stopped moving before withdrawing her fingers and tongue. She looked up at Evelyn, beautiful even now, her hair disheveled and a sheen of sweat covering her. 

“I love you” Helen whispered, moving up to hold her. 

“I love you too” Evelyn said, leaning forward to kiss her, knowing that they wouldn’t be going to sleep for a long time.


End file.
